Self Conclusion
by Dandie Lyon
Summary: An Axel Roxas song fic done to the Self Conclusion by Spill Canvas. Rated for suicidal themes. No flames please! Enjoy


_**This is my first attempt at a song fic so no flames please! I used the song Self Conclusion by Spill Canvas. I know that the song has a female role but I like Axel-Roxas better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or Self Conclusion. **_

_Fade in, start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl  
But things are not what they seem  
As we stand at the edge of the world._

Axel stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down. Today he ended it all. He looked back up and took a deep breath readying himself for the fall. _It won't hurt_ he promised himself. _It'll be quick and painless. _

_Excuse me sir,  
But I had plans to die tonight  
Oh, and you are directly in my way  
And I bet you're gonna say it's not right  
My reply:  
Excuse me miss,  
But do you have the slightest clue  
Of exactly what you just said to me  
And exactly who you're talking to?_

Roxas walked toward the cliff end and saw a redheaded man standing there directly in his way.

"Excuse me, but you just so happen to be in my way," He said.

Axel turned and looked at the boy behind him, "Oh am I?"

"Yes, yes you are. I had plans to die tonight and you are directly in my way, I bet you're going to say it's not right" Roxas said pointing toward the cliff.

"Do you have the slightest clue of exactly what you just said to me, and exactly who you're talking to?" Axel said looking at the blond boy in front of him.

_She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me."  
I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

Roxas stared back and replied "I don't care; you don't even know me,"

Axel smiled a bit "I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."

Roxas looked at him and his eyes watered.

_You make it sound so easy to be alive  
But tell me how am I supposed to seize this day  
When everything inside of me has died  
My reply:  
Trust me girl  
I know your legs are pleading to leap  
But I offer you this easy choice  
Instead of dying, living with me_

Roxas' tears started to fall. "You make living seem easy, it's not! _Everything_ inside me has died"

Axel looked at the boy. "I know you want to jump, but trust me there are easier things you can do. How about instead of dying, you live with me?"

Roxas looked confused. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out if this was some sort of joke. Suddenly comprehension dawned on him.

_She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."  
I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"Are you crazy you don't even know me!!" Roxas said staring at the red head.

"I know, but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully," Axel said looking into Roxas' eyes.

Axel felt as though he had just taken a leap of faith. It felt like fate had meant for him to meet the blond boy. Roxas looked at the ground.

_I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough  
I could stand here all night trying to convince you  
But what good would that do? My offer stands and you must choose_

Axel looked at the ground before speaking. "I'd be lying if I said that life won't still be hard, and all this cliché motivation could never be enough. I can spend hours trying to convince you, but what good would that do? My offer stands and you must chose."

Roxas looked up and wiped the tear away from his eye. Something inside of him was screaming for him to say yes! He looked back at the ground.

_"All right, you win, but I only give you one night  
To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap  
I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming."  
"Settle precious, I know what you're going through  
Cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."_

"Fine. You win, but I only give you one night to prove that you're better then my attempt at flight. If you hurt me, I will leap." Roxas said looking into the boy's emerald green eyes.

"Settle. I know what you're going through! Before you got here I was going to jump too" Axel said looking away.

Roxas looked up. Suddenly comprehension of the situation filled him.

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

Axel looked at the blonde boy and smiled. For the first time in years Axel felt like he had a purpose in life.

Roxas looked at Axel. Happiness filled him as Axel walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"Name's Axel," He said.

"Roxas."

Axel looked into the boys eyes.

"Roxas," he repeated quietly with a smile.

That day two lives were saved, and two boys found their other half. Life wasn't perfect, sometimes things got hard, but as long as they were together, the boys felt they had a reason to live.

_**Well that's it. I know it's kind of short. Anyway hope you enjoyed it =D Thanks Fuji for beta-ing and for the idea ^^ **_


End file.
